Beholding Through The Glazed Eye
by r-nica
Summary: Gerda failed to take Kay away from the Snow Queen once. But now that they'd unknowingly found each other in the Beyblade era, is it too late for the reincarnated girl to save him? Is Kai really naturally the way he is? Kai/? Not OCs R&R pls


DISCLAIMER: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade and Snow Queen do not belong to me (although I'd be happy if I did). 

A/N: I'm using a combined version of the Hallmark movie of Snow Queen and other versions so the plot doesn't follow exactly everything in those versions. 

For those who do not know what the story of Snow Queen is, let me provide a little background. There was a special but twisted mirror created by a wicked being, and it got shattered one time that the fragments flew about everywhere and into people. Now it happened that one of the pieces fell on the eye of a boy named Kay (or Kai in other versions; the pronunciation is the same anyway. Also in other versions, another piece struck him in the heart.) and he turned (quite) evil ever since. The Snow Queen, who wanted to gain all the pieces, took Kay away. Gerda, Kay's friend, sets off to bring Kay back home but she must go through a lot of things before she could even reach him. Poor girl.  

Here, Gerda had already reached the Snow Queen's castle/palace/whatever. Anyway, I hope you like it! ^_^  

BEHOLDING THROUGH THE GLAZED EYE 

PROLOGUE

_Whiteness. _

_Snow. _

_Ice. _

_It was so chilling. Frigid. Coldness all around her. Shivers were running through Gerda's exhausted body as she stood in the vast, empty space of the castle. But she brushed them aside. This wasn't the time to mind the freezing atmosphere despite its warnings on her small frame. _

_All that mattered was taking Kay away. _

_From her. _

_And then she saw him. As though the mere thought of him conjured him out of thin air, she found her friend sitting against one of the snow-covered pillars. Never had she felt so glad in her entire life, and the emotion recharged her with full energy. "Kay!" _

_Kay remained silent, motionless. _

_"Kay!" In a matter of a few seconds, Gerda was already before him. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Kay, I finally found you…" After all the trouble she had been through, she finally made it here for Kay… _

_"Who are you." _

_All of Gerda's happy thoughts froze, and she stiffened before slowly pulling away. Those three words. They weren't a question at all. They were a statement. A statement void of any emotion or warmth. Kay couldn't remember… her? Was this also… her doing? _

_"Gerda. It's me, Gerda. I have come to take you home with me, Kay." _

_"I already am home." Kay's blank eyes seemed to stare without really seeing. _

_Not wanting to see her friend like this, Gerda placed her hands on his shoulders. "Remember me, please, Kay…" And she cried with her head resting on his shoulder, hot tears flowing from her green eyes. "Please come with me, please remember…" _

_Kay remained as he was. "I don't remember… anyone… or anything… anymore." _

_"But you must!" Overwhelmed by the thought of losing the Kay who used to be her dear warm friend, an idea suddenly formed in her mind. Knowing it might be her only chance, she opened her mouth to sing the hymn she and Kay had learned before. _

_But Kay didn't seem to respond as she did so. _

_Gerda felt like crying again. Why didn't anything seem to work? _

_"…Ger… da…?" _

_Little Gerda blinked. Slowly she raised her head to see a trace of recognition in Kay's eyes. "Kay?" _

_Kay's blank eyes seemed to regain focus and were directed at her. "…Gerda?" _

_Tears of joy formed at Gerda's eyes and she reached to hug him again. But no sooner had she touched him than she felt cold wind and was flung against a frozen wall. The impact of her slam made her back ache and she tried to get up. But in the process, her eyes widened. _

_A tall lady. Clad in pure white. Adorned with crystalline jewelry. _

_It was her. The Snow Queen. _

_And she was carrying an unconscious Kay in her arms. _

_"Let Kay go." Even as she said this, Gerda still couldn't believe she was already facing the one who took Kay away from her and the people who loved him. _

_"Let Kay go?" It came out in a cool manner. So close to an icy breeze. "Kay is already home. There is no reason for him to go." _

_"I won't allow you to keep him here any longer. Kay, wake up!" Gerda sped toward the Snow Queen and Kay. _

_But underneath Kay's knees the lady slightly moved her hand. A sudden cutting wind sent Gerda on the ground, and frost slowly covered her hands, her feet, her body. The frost thickened into biting ice, and the longer it stayed, the more stinging it became. It definitely hurt her but Kay needed her right now. "Kay!" _

_"I want Kay," the Snow Queen stated. "Not you." _

_Gerda tried to shout but the ice had already frozen her lips. Blocked her nostrils. Not a single space inside her prison was spared for her to even breathe. _

_And on top of that she was already numb. White and blue—two innocent colors that described the dark world she was slowly entering. _Kay… I'll come back for you… somehow…

_She was already slipping away. _

_But those lines she and Kay both knew… they didn't slip from her heart. _

"Roses bloom and cease to be, 

But we shall the Christ-child see." __

_And then… no more.   _

I know it's quite short but this is only the prologue. Of course in any version Gerda was able to bring Kay back but here I made her die. So what happens next? Who will Gerda be in the era of beyblading? And what about Kay? Read more to find out! These two are DEFINITELY NOT OC, in case you're wondering.  

Many thanks to Hallmark channel for bringing out the inspiration! You made me think of this crossover that I've never seen in the Beyblade section of fanfiction.net before. ^_^ 

Please review, thanks! I appreciate them and maybe they will help encourage me to write more! Bye for now! ^_^       


End file.
